


Best Kept Secret

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: Defy Really Sucked, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Shayne had to make a sacrifice to be a cast member of Smosh and it's only now that fans are learning what exactly it was he's been keeping secret.





	Best Kept Secret

“So, Shayne. You actually had something you wanted to talk about since we decided to talk about Defy and everything with that.” Ian says, transitioning away from Courtney’s story. 

Shayne nods, straightening slightly. “Yeah, I feel like we all had just really crap things happen to us at Defy, and after talking to a few people about it, they said I should share my story, since all I’ve really said has been the general consensus: Defy sucked, I’m glad we aren’t with them anymore.” 

Courtney lets out a small laugh, at his words. “Yeah, I think your missing a few curse words there.”

“Oh, definitely.” Ian laughs, agreeing. “Also, can I say that Shayne probably had the worst thing happen to him at Defy, I mean we all got it bad, but don’t downplay, it was horrible.” Ian tells everyone, making eye contact with the camera. 

Shayne clears his throat, with a nod, “so, a lot of people probably don’t know this but I have a wife. Her name is Y/N and she’s absolutely amazing. And if you didn’t know that means Defy is thrilled, but also don’t worry you aren’t really missing out. People only really started finding out two or three months ago.” Shayne says, readjusting the microphone. 

“When I got hired there was a meeting with some of the Defy heads and I think a media person?” He shrugs, “I have no idea, honestly. But in the meeting it was like going over my contract and everything. Well, they noticed something that they didn’t like and told me, for the moment you can’t tell the viewers about this. And I honestly was okay with that, because I had barely been with Smosh, I was still relatively new to the whole YouTube thing. But then after a year, it was brought up again, and they were like no, you still can’t talk about that.” 

The camera zooms in on Courtney who’s shaking her head, a frown on her face. 

“That continued for awhile and the first two times I was okay with keeping it under wraps, after that though I just got pissed off. I’ve heard of companies doing a lot of really messed up things, but Defy didn’t want the fact that I was married to be out in the open.” There’s a few seconds of silence and despite the somewhat weary acceptance Shayne has, having almost nearly moved past it, Ian and Courtney were still raging at what he had been through. 

“It’s the stupidest thing to. I even tried to convince them to at least let you say you were in a relationship and it was a no.” Ian throws his hands in the air, still clearly exasperated with that meeting. “I mean it’s ridiculous that even for the Smosh Pit and Smosh Sames videos you had to play a character. Because apparently single sells.” 

Courtney nods, “which I never got. Because the channels never once took a hit when anyone said they were in a relationship. Fans have never protested either.” 

“I honestly can’t tell you what they were thinking.” Shayne says, a displeased look on his face. 

“Now, tell us Shayne a little bit more about your wife, Y/N. Who, by the way, I texted before the podcast to ask if it was still alright, and I got the go ahead.” 

Courtney looks at Ian with slight shock, “I texted her too, asking if she was sure.” She’s laughing slightly. 

“Did we seriously all text my wife to make sure it was okay?” Shayne asks, now also laughing. They all laugh, realizing that is exactly what happened. Calming down, Shayne looks at Ian. “What would you like to know?” 

“Well, I think, you know start with basics, how long have you guys been together and then married.” Ian says, looking at the notes on his laptop. 

Shayne lets out a small chuckle, “We’ve been together ten years now, married for seven.” 

“Wow.” Ian and Courtney both say at the same time. It was weird to them both that Shayne had been married for so long. 

“Yeah, I know.” Shayne smiles. 

“But, and correct me if I’m wrong, you guys haven’t lived together for very long?” Ian asks. 

“Oh, you’re absolutely correct.” Shayne laughs. “We only moved in together about two years ago and that was because she’s been in college outside of California, but she graduated, so now we live together.” 

“Was that weird or hard for you guys? Not living together for the first five years of your marriage.” Courtney asks, genuinely curious. 

Shayne nods, “It was tough, but whenever she had break, she would come and stay with me. It was really hard and our parents really didn’t like us because we decided to get married despite the fact we had been and still would be long distance.” He shrugs, “That didn’t really matter to us though. We knew we loved each other and wanted to be together forever, so getting married was just the most logical thing to us.” 

“At twenty years old.” Ian interrupts. 

He nods, shrugging with a soft smile. “Yeah. But it worked out.”


End file.
